


Охотники Паутины / Hunters of the Webway

by Sangvinius



Series: Dark Corners and Labyrinths [4]
Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Science Fiction, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangvinius/pseuds/Sangvinius





	1. Болезненное знакомство / Painful acquaintance

**Dramatis Personae:**  
Амарейя Кейрос - Архонт кабала Багровой Змеи  
Синтафаэ Кейрос - Суккуба культа Луны Глубин, сестра Амарейи  
Алактель Севанн - Архонт кабала Крылья Кошмара, супруг Синтафаэ  
Ни’иша - драконт кабала Багровой Змеи, супруга Сакариса  
Сакарис - драконт кабала Багровой Змеи, правая рука Амарейи

В покоях царил приятный полумрак, смягчающий резкие контуры, резкие цвета, резкие звуки. Ни’иша, драконт Кабала Багровой Змеи, нежилась в объятиях своего супруга, и, хотя ее раздражали отрешенность и задумчивость Сакариса, она отгоняла свое недовольство прочь, не давая заговорить в полный голос. Она была рада его возвращению, но тема, выбранная им для разговора, вызывала в ее душе злость и острое желание откусить ему кусок плеча.  
\- Синтафаэ… - томно протянула Ни’иша. – Ты ведь знаешь, что у нас с ней сложные отношения. Она то и дело норовит поточить свои ядовитые когти и острый язык о мое самолюбие.  
\- Внешняя агрессия – признак внутренней слабости, - ровно ответил Сакарис.  
Ни’иша удивленно взглянула на супруга.  
\- Слабость? Какая может быть слабость у этой стервы?  
\- Если я расскажу, - Сакарис насмешливо взглянул на свою миниатюрную супругу, - то ты захочешь отражать уколы жала Син-Син.  
\- «Син-Син»? Мне казалось, что за это прозвище наша дорогая суккуба отрывает собеседникам головы.  
\- Есть те, кому она позволяет называть себя так. Их немного, но они существуют.  
\- И как же ты вошел в узкий круг доверенных лиц? – Ни’иша заинтересованно пошевелила ушками и свернулась клубочком вокруг руки супруга, всем своим видом демонстрируя готовность слушать.  
\- Это длинная история, - Сакарис покачал головой.  
\- Нам некуда торопиться, - Ни’иша снова укусила его за плечо.  
\- Что ж, если ты настаиваешь… Эта история уходит корнями в ранее детство нашей Син-Син. Ее мать, суккуба Илирисиф, выгнала ее из культа – по слухам, за какую-то маленькую детскую шалость. Девчонка просто пыталась привлечь ее внимание, но Илирисиф была невероятно пьяна и не оценила сюрприз по достоинству. Синтафаэ было тогда всего лишь несколько периодов. Она уже достигла того возраста, когда ребенок начинает превращаться в прекрасную женщину и притягивать чужие взгляды, но в то время она сделала всего несколько шагов по пути взросления.  
\- Хм-м, я бы посмотрела на это зрелище, - кровожадно усмехнулась Ни’иша, - как пара прелестных ягодиц нашей суккубы получает увесистого пинка.  
Приподнявшись на локтях, эльдарка подозвала мелодичным свистом любимого бритвокрыла. Птица взметнулась откуда-то сверху и с угрожающим карканьем спустилась вниз. Ни’иша подбросила кусочек мяса одного из рабов, и бритвокрыл, поймав угощение на лету, устроился на насесте рядом с брачным ложем. Драконт погладила питомца по перьям. Острые, словно лезвия, те легонько царапали ее пальцы. Прическа Ни’иши была похожа на хохолок бритвокрыла, и вместе они смотрелись весьма забавно.  
\- Мой маленький игривый бритвокрыл, ты слушаешь меня? – спросил Сакарис.  
\- Я слушаю, - Ни’иша обернулась. – Так как же эта соплячка умудрилась остаться в живых после того, как ее вышвырнули из дома?  
\- Ей придавало сил желание выжить и отомстить – любой друкари на ее месте испытывал бы подобное. Но когда Амарейя встретила ее у одной из дверей башни кабала, бедная Син-Син имела довольно жалкий вид. Она была едва жива, заплакана и изранена, - Сакарис бесцветно улыбнулся, и жуткий шрам на его лице искривился, стал еще уродливее. Ни’ише было невероятно больно смотреть на этот шрам, но при этом до истомы приятно касаться бугристой, скверно сросшейся плоти.  
\- Я не знаю, что двигало Амарейей, когда она подобрала Синтафаэ, и насколько искренна она была в своем поступке, - продолжил Сакарис, - но, может быть, дело было в том, что за цикл до этого у Амарейи родились близнецы. Материнские инстинкты бурлили в ее душе, подобно самым ужасающим из штормов Моря Душ. Она знала о том, что у нее есть единокровная сестра – отец Амарейи отличался любвеобильностью, но, увы, не разборчивостью.  
\- Об этом я слышала, - злорадно хихикнула Ни’иша. – От неразборчивости его излечила одна крайне хитрая и мстительная корсарская принцесса, не простившая ему измены. Она считала, что его сердце должно принадлежать только ей. Ходят слухи, что она до сих пор хранит части его тела, залитые смолой, и поддерживает в них жизнь, чтобы не дать воскресить его.  
\- Амарейя не особо рвется его воскрешать. Но речь сейчас не о нем. Мы говорили о Синтафаэ. Амарейя встретила ее, словно родную дочь, и стала ей той матерью, в которой Синтафаэ нуждалась, дала ей кров и пищу. Син-Син провела первые несколько циклов в покоях своей сестры, страшась покинуть их. Она же помогала Амарейе ухаживать за новорожденными близняшками. Арамейра и Талимейра долго считали Синтафаэ второй матерью. А затем эта юная ведьма досталась мне по личному распоряжению архонта. Не Амарейи, а ее супруга – тогда архонтом еще был он.  
\- И что же ты с ней делал? – игриво спросила Ни’иша.  
\- Не то, что ты думаешь. Я пытался вбить в ее голову то, что в целом можно было назвать благоразумием. Учил ее военному искусству и тактике. Иногда был ее спарринг-партнером.  
\- Насколько я слышала, она уже тогда проявляла выдающиеся способности.  
\- Да, ты права. Всего через пару периодов она уже превосходила меня в искусстве ближнего боя. Но зато я мог наслаждаться ее мучениями, задавая ей все более и более сложные задачи. Она была обидчива и склонна делать пакости – и тогда я таскал ее за волосы, как непослушную рабыню, приучая к порядку и дисциплине. Я совершенно не боялся ее гнева, и за это она уважала меня – и в знак этого уважения позволила называть ее «Син-Син», хотя первой это прозвище придумала Амарейя.  
\- Я по-прежнему не понимаю, - Ни’иша помотала головой, – почему я должна с ней подружиться? Существуют и другие способы вернуть милость архонта.  
\- Потому что подружиться с ней тебе будет проще всего – ключи к душе Синтафаэ у меня есть, и они просты, воспользоваться ими могу не только я. А ключи к душе Амарейи, увы, потерялись навсегда после смерти близняшек.  
\- Бритвокрыл гиринксу не товарищ. Кошки охотятся на птичек – и этим меня весьма расстраивают.  
\- О нет, мой бритвокрыл, нет, Син-Син – никакой не гиринкс, хотя и похожа повадками. Она – лировый кот, или, вернее, лировая кошечка – а лирины охотятся на эльдар, а не на птиц. С ней ты сможешь чувствовать себя в безопасности и одновременно лакомиться остатками ее добычи.  
\- Лировые коты? Да, я слышала про них. Они когда-то обитали на центральных мирах Империи Аэльдари, но мне казалось, что они давно вымерли.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что они вымерли до конца. Может быть, где-нибудь и сохранилась пара особей, а то и целая популяция – скажем, где-нибудь на мирах экзодитов.  
\- Допустим. Но тебе-то зачем моя дружба с Синтафаэ? Ты ведь хитрее всех, за исключением разве что миледи архонта.  
\- Я виноват перед ней.  
Ни’иша отпрянула так резко, словно тело супруга неожиданно раскалилось добела и обожгло ее.  
\- Виноват? – взъерошенные волосы драконта как будто встопорщились еще сильнее. – Разве в твоем мире существует такое понятие?  
\- Я причинил ей боль, настолько сильную, что она заполнила меня целиком и добралась до сердца. И я разделил с ней эти страдания против своей воли.  
\- Это… Дай-ка угадаю, это из-за Алактеля? – Ни’иша бросила взгляд на копию «Темного солнца», гениального творения супруга Синтафаэ, занимавшую особое место в ее коллекции. Оружие почти не отличалось от обычного ”Темного копья”, которым друкхари уничтожали технику противника. Но внимательный глаз мог заметить более искусную работу, гравировку и напыление из драгоценных металлов на прикладе и ложе. Счетчик убийств был выполнен в виде иссиня-черного сапфира, и тонкие лучи, сияющие внутри, обрисовывали нужную цифру. Но самое главное отличие крылось внутри, в мелких деталях, в идеальной настройке и калибровке, в раскрытых пытливым умом секретах древности. «Темное солнце», принадлежавшее Ни’ише, могло пронзить любую броню, испарить любую плоть, кем бы ни была очередная добыча. Точность выстрела не уступала знаменитым «длинным» винтовкам рейнджеров-азуриан. От одной мысли о том, как точен и смертоносен каждый выстрел этого совершенного оружия, Ни’ишу захлестнуло возбуждение, и она скользнула под одеяло и прижалась к супругу. От ласк жены из груди Сакариса вырвался короткий, сдавленный стон, заставив на мгновение прервать рассказ – но затем он продолжил:  
\- Да, всему причиной был Алактель. Он заставил Синтафаэ страдать. И это были самые сладкие страдания – от неразделенной любви и нереализованной страсти.  
\- Они еще слаще, если смотреть на них со стороны, а не испытывать самому, - невнятно пробурчала из-под одеяла Ни’иша.  
\- Синтафаэ повзрослела, расцвела и добилась права оспорить власть своей матери над культом. Синтафаэ вырвала у матери власть вместе с сердцем, и отрубила голову. И именно тогда, после боя, когда она стояла в окружении восторженной толпы, Синтафаэ увидела того, кто не восхищался ею. Кто не осыпал ее овациями, не мечтал о ней. Он смотрел на нее глазами не поклонника, но мастера-оружейника, оценивающего ее, как смертоносный клинок, только что испробованный в бою.  
Ни’иша раздраженно взрыкнула под одеялом и пробормотала:  
\- Это наверняка был ужасный удар по ее самолюбию. Посметь не восхищаться ею после такого представления – это уже не вызов на дуэль, а настоящее объявление войны.  
\- Все верно. И тогда она всеми правдами и неправдами добилась встречи с архонтом, игнорируя все советы и увещевания Амарейи. Синтафаэ примчалась в мои покои и попросила сшить для нее наряд, чтобы произвести на Алактеля впечатление. Я холодно сказал ей, что нарядами она ничего не добьется – и в ответ получил поток ругани и угрозы.  
\- И стерпел? – презрительно фыркнула Ни’иша, поудобнее устраиваясь на его бедрах.  
\- Нет, конечно же… - Сакарис зажмурился ненадолго от удовольствия и продолжил:  
\- Я отвесил ей хорошую затрещину, сбив ее с ног. Надеялся, что этот удар вправит ей мозги на место. Синтафаэ знала, что может легко убить меня – она давно уже превосходила меня в бою, и мне прекрасно было это известно. Но я не боялся ее, и она уважала меня за смелость, уважала как наставника и считалась с моим мнением. Она могла вскрыть мне горло, но вместо этого лишь сжалась в комок и расплакалась.  
Сакарис закрыл глаза, отдаваясь воспоминаниям. Они доставляли ему такое же удовольствие, как и движения супруги.

\- Мне больно! – прокричала суккуба. Вскочив с пола, она бросилась в объятия наставника. – Мне так больно, что я готова вырвать собственное сердце, чтобы избавиться от желания быть с ним. Но эта боль прекрасна. Я хочу испытывать ее, но вместе с тем жажду отыскать способ, чтобы изжить ее…  
Сакарис посмотрел на воспитанницу и поймал себя на том, что ощущает ее боль – но вместо наслаждения она вызывает в нем сострадание. Синтафаэ страдала от первой, по-настоящему сильной любви, и Сакарис страдал вместе с ней – как будто она была его родной дочерью, кровью от крови, плотью от плоти. Он чувствовал ее боль, ее ярость – перед тем, как прийти к нему, Синтафаэ разорвала на куски одно из любимых платьев, которое, как ей показалось, не подходило для встречи с объектом ее страсти.  
\- Ты влюбилась, - холодно проговорил он, глядя на нее в упор. – Влюбилась так, как может влюбиться лишь женщина друкари, истово желая объект своей любви и в то же время люто ненавидя его. Подобные чувства воспевают поэты, и тебе остается только гордиться ими.  
\- Я не могу ими гордиться, - ответила Синтафаэ сквозь рыдания. – Я боюсь, что он отвергнет меня.  
\- Он непременно отвергнет тебя, если ты продолжишь вести себя подобным образом, - глаза Сакариса сверкнули. – Перестань искать его общества – это только оттолкнет его. Заинтересуй его иным способом. Алактель – архонт, и в его распоряжении все женщины кабала. Дай ему то, чего не могут дать они. Завлеки его чем-нибудь необычным, заставь его охотиться на тебя. Он холоден и расчетлив, и его разум, подобно скальпелю, препарирует окружающее бытие. Заставь этот скальпель желать тебя, сделай так, чтобы он изнемогал от невозможности прикоснуться к тебе.  
Синтафаэ отстранилась и подняла печальный взгляд на Сакариса.  
\- Это так унизительно – осознавать, что кто-то не подвластен моей красоте… Может быть, я не так уж и красива?  
От слез на щеках Синтафаэ остались темные разводы. Она снова обняла наставника, утыкаясь носом в его лоб. Повзрослев, Синтафаэ превратилась в статную женщину, любившую подчеркивать длину и красоту своих ног изысканной обувью на высоком каблуке.  
Сакарис осторожно погладил ее по роскошной гриве иссиня-черных волос, стараясь не задевать вплетенные в нее острые лезвия.  
\- Ты красива, - ответил он. – И красива не только внешне. Однажды ты это поймешь.  
\- Можно мне остаться с тобой сегодня? – спросила Синтафаэ. Сакарис взглянул в ее глаза, полные искренней мольбы, и понял, что не сможет отказать ей.

Старый драконт отогнал нахлынувшие отголоски былого. Воспоминания об этом разговоре доставляли ему неслыханное удовольствие, но, пожалуй, с Ни'ишей он этим удовольствием делиться не будет.  
\- Я успокоил ее и вернул способность мыслить трезво. А затем показал тропинку к сердцу Алактеля. Она должна была заставить его восхищаться ею, как восхищался бы творец прекрасным и смертоносным оружием. По моему совету Синтафаэ пригласила Алактеля в совместный рейд. Она пришла к нему лично, но не в открытом платье, демонстрирующем ее красоту, а в строгом костюме, облегчающем, но закрытом, оставлявшим простор воображению. Я лично сшил для нее этот костюм и подобрал обувь. Она была похожа на офицера пустотного флота мон’ки… Синтафаэ пришла к нему… доложить об операции, - продолжал Сакарис, задыхаясь, - она обрисовала ему… перспективы совместного рейда… и план… действий и атаки… Она показала ему, что... умна… гораздо умнее… чем ее соперницы… а затем… он увидел ее в бою… красота и эффективность… мастерство и изящество во плоти…  
\- Дай-ка угадаю… - шепотом выдохнула Ни’иша, - после налета… она пропала… как будто ее и… не было вовсе?  
\- Именно… так… И тогда он… пришел к ней с дарами… ее любимая глефа… та, которую нельзя отличить… от знаменитой «Глефы Крови»…это его… подарок… И лишь тогда… они сплелись в объятиях… Их чувства… были взаимны… хотя каждый из них выражал их по-своему… Он полюбил ее… - выдохнул сквозь зубы Сакарис, - не за красоту… а за ум.  
\- И в чем же, - Ни’иша с трудом перевела дыхание. – И в чем же… твоя вина?  
\- Я помог ей. Я пригласил Алактеля посмотреть на тот бой. Я показал ей, как завоевать его, как найти ключи к его сердцу. И тем самым обрек на страдания. Сердце архонта Крыльев Кошмара – это сердце странника и исследователя. Он принадлежит Син-Син душой и телом, но не может подолгу оставаться на одном месте. Неведомая сила тянет его в неизведанные глубины Великого Колеса. И когда он в очередной раз покидает ее, Синтафаэ бросается в любые объятия, лишь бы притупить острую боль, прикрыть кровоточащую рану после того, как от ее сердца оторвали половину. Но когда Алактель возвращается, они неразлучны. Синтафаэ подарила ему Атсиамату, потому что думала, что это задержит его в Черном Городе, но он все равно ушел. И муки родов она встретила в его отсутствие.  
\- Ублюдок, - прошипела Ни’иша, и ее тонкие пальцы легли на горло супруга.  
\- Что? – Сакарис удивленно поднял бровь.  
\- Ты почти заставил меня сочувствовать этой беспощадной стерве, - Ни’иша улыбнулась.


	2. Самые страшные хищники / The most terrible predators

0.  
Погоня уже подошла к концу. Юная охотница держала свою жертву на прицеле, нажатие спускового крючка и стена затхлого туннеля окрасилась алым.  
\- Почти...идеально, - проговорил женский голос, убеждаясь, что счетчик убийств записал смерть беглеца.  
Обманчиво хрупкая фигурка спрыгнула со своей позиции и краткими перебежками направилась к надежно спрятанному гравибайку. Запахи, наполнявшие эти туннели, терзали нюх охотницы, но, как и скрипка без всех струн не может сыграть мелодию, так и она не могла обойтись в погоне без фимиамов страха, что улавливал ее нос.  
Заветный транспорт был там где и должен быть. Сердцебиение стало спокойнее, но опасности все еще таились в тенях. Выпущенные словно дикие звери: мон'кей, орки, крууты, все они были добычей юных охотников, что считали иное развлечение пустой тратой времени. Место, где проходила охота уже само по себе было опасно. Множество скрытых угроз спеленутых мраком составили дурную славу Нижней Комморре.  
\- Атси-анни, вот ты где! Догнала своего? - крикнул ей голос, искаженный дыхательной маской. От неожиданности девушка подпрыгнула и чуть было не выстрелила в говорившего.  
\- Диоклиан, кретин, я бы тебя пристрелила! - девушка опустила осколочную винтовку и шумно выдохнула, задумываясь о том, что, на самом деле, с радостью прикончила бы подкравшегося юношу.  
\- Я чуть было не подумал, что это не ты крадешься, подобно лировому коту, а моя жертва, я начал высчитывать оптимальное упреждение…  
\- Твое бахвальство ни к чему не приведет...Дай угадаю...Ни одного не убил? - девушка ехидно улыбнулась.  
\- Мои жертвы достойны лишь снайперских выстрелов.  
\- Снайперских промахов, ты хотел сказать, дорогой братец, - издевательски пропела Ауригия, сестра близнец Диоклиана, вытирая штык, прикрепленный к винтовке. - У меня трое. Сколько у тебя? - обратилась к охотнице девушка.  
\- Четверо...Надо возвращаться, скоро на свежее мясо прибегут ур-гули, - отрезала Атсиамата, рассматривая свой миниатюрный инфошар, что показывал срочное сообщение. - Тетушка зовет...

1.  
Атсиамата была не в восторге от предстоящего семейного ужина. Для присутствия на этом мероприятии пришлось прервать охоту за рабами, которых специально выпустили в Нижней Комморре. Атсиамата даже стала принимать ставки от других таких же как она молодых, богатых и беспечных истиннорожденных юношей и девушек. Сливки подрастающего поколения властителей Верхней Комморры, слишком юные и неопытные, чтобы допускать их до управления и принятия важных решений, слишком дерзкие, неуправляемые и пресыщенные, чтобы держать их взаперти высоких башен.  
Атсиамата вошла внутрь своих покоев, вылизанных старательными рабами до блеска. Девушка стянула с себя комбинезон, пропахший вонью Нижней Комморры и заляпанный кровью, распустила волосы, что были подобны расписанному холсту. Разные прически показывали разнообразные притчи из сборника любимого поэта Атсиаматы. Творец любезно согласился пожертвовать каплю своей крови для краски, которой личный цирюльник девушки раскрасил пряди, нанеся краску так, что волосы стали подобны калейдоскопу, от их формы зависело содержание притчи. В большинстве своем это были цинично-кровавые либо пошло-амурные сюжеты. Юная эльдарка долго и придирчиво подбирала прическу, затем, решив, что подобные изыски будут не к месту, решила вообще смыть сей шедевр со своих волос. Спустя непродолжительную водную процедуру с приятно обжигающими составами, убирающими краску, она была готова. Родной цвет ее волос вторил знаменитой иссиня-черной гриве, которой так гордилась ее мать, суккуба Синтафаэ.  
Зная нравы двух других приглашенных, Атсиамата пришла к выводу, что никак не может не бросить вызов хотя бы в одежде. Вместо платья девушка натянула обтягивающие кожаные штаны и блузку, украшенную выделанной кожей рабов. Поверх нее она накинула кожаную куртку, недавно выигранную в гонках у банд налетчиков. Куртка сидела на девушке великолепно.  
\- Жаль бывший владелец не сможет оценить это зрелище, - хихикнула Атсиамата, поглаживая декоративные элементы, осколки черепа и челюсть смотрелись изысканным украшением на плечах и рукавах.  
Завершив образ ботильонами на высоком каблуке с острой шпорой, довольная собой, она направилась на самый верх башни, в личные покои архонта, "Тетушки Амарейи", как про себя звала ее Атсиамата.  
Один из секретных лифтов быстро доставил ее в нужное место. Легкое волнение и даже азарт наполняли девушку. Тема столь важной встречи не оглашалась, что было необычно.  
\- Наверняка тетушка задумала что-то серьезное и важное... что же в этот раз, - одними губами произнесла девушка. - Интересно... что же наденет матушка, - при мыслях об атлетичной фигуре матери, девушка завистливо и похотливо облизнулась.  
Двери лифта открылись с тихим шелестом.

2.  
Синтафаэ, суккуба культа Луны Глубин, была не в духе. Новая партия рабов, представителей самых разных рас, была куда хуже, чем обещали ей архонты, осмелившиеся столь сильно ее обмануть. Сестра суккубы и ее кабал давно не устраивали вылеты за чем-то ценным, редким и интересным. Пиратские рейды, интриги против других кабалов, а также присоединения ослабевших конкурентов приносили ей куцые дивиденды. Синтафаэ на тренировке выместила злобу на рабах, порвала их в клочья, чтобы на семейный ужин уже идти с холодной головой. Скинув с себя свои боевые одежды, что звоном металла упали на мрамор пола, она смыла с себя всю кровь и напоминание о бое освежающими струями воды. Решив удивить двух других участниц ужина, она выбрала не платье, а костюм из черной приятно обтягивающей и плотной ткани. Жакет, лишенный лацканов, был скроен так, чтобы создавать подобие широкого, глубокого декольте. Обтягивающие брюки подчеркивали длину и красоту атлетичных ног, туфли с открытым носком добавляли изящества. От прежнего образа суккубы не осталось ничего. Даже лезвия и крючья были вынуты из роскошной гривы, хотя обычно всегда там оставались как напоминание о талантах королевы арены. Почувствовав легкое недомогание, Синтафаэ вспомнила об одной вещице, что должна сыграть важную роль в разговоре. Положив в карман жакета заветный предмет, суккуба с едкой ухмылкой направилась к скрытому лифту, ведущему от покоев прямо в личные апартаменты Архонта кабала Багровой Змеи.

3.  
Назначая встречу, Амарейя прекрасно знала, что обе родственницы опоздают, поэтому задержалась подольше в объятиях любовника и любовницы. Близнецы истиннорожденные, красивые как две фарфоровые статуи, столь же хрупкие и алебастрово белые. Капли крови от укусов длинных клыков архонта так ярко контрастировали с их кожей, что, казалось, они упали на чистейший снег. Девушка извивалась под ласками архонта, оглашая криками залу, юноша же наслаждался прекрасным телом своей госпожи. Похоть Амарейи была неутолима, тот, что мог ее заглушить, полтора столетия назад сгинул в разрыве Паутины. Припасенные у гомункула части его тела рассыпались в прах к чудовищному горю Амарейи, вынашивающей двух близняшек.  
Вскрик наслаждения хором огласил покои. Мрачные мысли не помешали телу архонта достичь пика удовольствий. Жестом прогнав своих любовников, Амарейя накинула одно из своих любимых платьев, в котором она когда-то произвела столь сильное впечатление на приснопамятного перепуганного мон'кея. Стук высоких каблуков огласил огромный зал самой верхушки шпиля. Покои архонта были хитроумным сплетением обсидиановых арок, что создавали внутреннее убранство. Различные элементы декора и интерьера возникали и пропадали по желанию владычицы. Благодаря огромным панорамным окнам, укрытым самым прочным из кристально прозрачных материалов, создавалась иллюзия того, что зал плывет в пустоте, освещаемый светом плененных звезд. Заняв свое место во главе стола, Амарейя приступила к легкому аперитиву, загодя поставленному на стол. Мысли архонта были связаны с посланием того самого перепуганного мон'кея, что сделал столько полезных вещей для нее и ее кабала. Мать и дочь зашли синхронно. Синтафаэ и Атсиамата выглядели удивленными внешним видом друг друга. Если дочь была в восторге, то мать была в гневе, который изо всех сил пыталась скрывать.

4.  
\- Я знала, что ты выберешь что-то столь броское и безвкусное, - холодно произнесла Синтафаэ.  
\- Син-Син, мы еще даже не приступили к важным темам, а ты уже норовишь наказать свою взбалмошную дочь, - мягким, примирительным тоном произнесла Амарейя.  
\- Матушка, откуда столько злости? Я наоборот впечатлена твоими модными изысками, жаль их видим лишь мы. Многие мужчины друкари повыпрыгивали бы из штанов ради твоих грудей и бедер, столь аппетитно подчеркнутых нарядом, - торжествуя, Атсиамата подкрепила свою издевку ослепительной улыбкой.  
\- Если бы был хоть какой-то толк от твоего невероятно острого языка, то я была бы безмерно рада, а так твои уколы лишь сотрясания воздуха, - ледяным тоном ответила Синтафаэ. - Должно быть, куртка этого налетчика до сих пор воняет притоном, где его выплюнула на свет утроба пропащей шлюхи.  
\- А если даже и воняет. Одорические элементы образа не всегда должны благоухать мускусом и страстью, матушка. В твоем декольте можно утонуть глазами, кажется даже, будто бы оно смотрит на меня. Едва прикрытыми прелестными полушариями, - последние слова произнесла девушка максимально тихо.  
\- Синтафаэ, Атсиамата, помните о приличиях, - примирительно-холодным голосом произнесла хозяйка покоев. - Прошу, угощайтесь.  
Когда гостьи сели за стол, из пола выехали наборы первых блюд, парящие на гравиплатформах. Закинув длинные ноги на подлокотник, Атсиамата с кислой миной принялась есть легкий салат из свежих листьев шъя-ши, что специально сохранялись живыми для блюда, дабы их необычная нервная система подарила гурману свои последние страдания.  
\- Начнем с тебя, моя дорогая племянница, - холодным, но спокойным тоном произнесла Амарейя.  
\- Да, тетушка…  
\- Я тебе не позволяла в таком духе обращаться ко мне, - негодующий лик архонта, что только что огласила залу голосом полным металла, стремительно сменился теплым и отзывчивым лицом любящей матери. Подобные смены образа пугали Атсиамату до смерти, она даже убрала ноги с подлокотника и аккуратно придвинула кресло, когда отошла от краткого шока. Увидеть подобное выражение лица означало узреть свою смерть, исключения из этого правила были крайне редки. - Продолжим. Ты уже почти взрослая и пора определиться, каким образом ты собираешься принести пользу моему кабалу либо культу твоей матери.  
\- Я не очень понимаю, миледи, разве в этом есть необходимость?  
\- Есть. Твои растраты уже превышают все допустимые пределы, - строго произнесла Синтафаэ, - кратно превосходят мои расходы.  
\- И что же в этом такого, я умею тратить. Со вкусом, - нагло улыбаясь, парировала Атсиамата, - не только на роскошные наряды и разнообразное оружие, как ты, матушка.  
\- Знала бы ты, сколько пересудов было о том, что твоя неудачно оформленная прическа после очередной попойки создавала иллюзию, что одна из фигур на волосах сношает твое ухо, - Синтафаэ торжествующе улыбалась, отчитывая дочь, игнорируя ее словесный укол. - а те суммы, которые ты отдала за единственную каплю крови. За них нужно было выжать того жалкого писаку досуха.  
\- Тогда бы он не написал поэму в мою честь, - возмутилась Атсиамата.  
\- Читала я эту поэму, жалкая пародия на Ил'Риниста Кровавого. В ней даже не говорится подлинно о каких-то других твоих качествах кроме презренной щедрости, - ответила с легким прищуром Амарейя. - нужно хорошо знать классиков, моя дорогая, чтобы не попадаться на крючок таких посредственностей.  
\- Тогда вытрясу из него все, что заплатила, - разозленно ответила Атсиамата.  
\- Покажешь тем самым, что единственное верно описанное им качество ложно? - ухмыльнулась Амарейя. - Нет. Этим ты не отделаешься. Мы с твоей матерью согласовали пару кандидатур в твои будущие супруги.  
Маска ужаса пробилась сквозь раздражение и скуку, что использовала как защиту юная эльдарка.  
\- Супруги? - не веря, прошептала Атсиамата. Перед ее глазами пронеслось множество картин, где ее позывы и запросы ограничивались, а сама она становилась лишь украшением, возможно, даже одним из многих. - Отец будет против! - выкрикнула девушка.  
\- С чего ты взяла, что он не дал на это свое согласие? Этих двоих он отобрал лично, - ответила успокаивающе Синтафаэ, указывая на высветившиеся голографические изображения.  
\- Диоклиан?! Да я лучше стану женой мон'кея, как та ведьма...Ильянир, чем выйду за этого надутого, бесталанного пустобреха! К тому же он мечтает лишь о том, чтобы затащить свою сестру в постель. Такой нарциссизм...  
\- Надо же, - удивилась Амарейя, перебивая племянницу, - а их отец, архонт Ваэрак, сватал Ауригию за моего старшего сына, Асмодея. Ну а что насчет Рейгириса?  
\- Он, конечно, невероятно умен и даже по-своему красив, но этот садист превратит меня в очередной свой анатомический театр, что он так любит устраивать, - раздраженно отмахнулась девушка.  
\- Задумайся, ведь ты можешь стать супругой будущего гениального гомункула, - с нескрываемым ехидством ответила Синтафаэ.  
\- Вообще Отец обещал взять меня с собой! В рейд, - девушка уткнулась лицом в ладони, изображая замешательство, близкое к рыданиям. На самом же деле сквозь них она изучала реакцию родственниц на эту тираду.  
\- Алактель говорил мне о твоей просьбе. Предложил решение. Он выделит тебе эскортный "Корсар" с экипажем из своего флота, чтобы ты могла набраться опыта в самостоятельном рейде и не позорить его своим незнанием и неумением, - голос Синтафаэ был мягок и ласков, но глаза выдавали торжество.  
\- Если же ты так сильно любишь охотиться за беглецами, то можешь возглавить один из моих отрядов ищеек, что выслеживают предателей, шпионов, а также просто недоброжелателей. Правда тогда твои доходы не покроют и десятой части твоих ежедневных запросов, - предложила Амарейя, принимаясь за второе блюдо.  
\- И вообще, матушка, я все же имею права на культ! - девушка не сразу осознала, что сказала сейчас роковые слова.  
\- Чтобы иметь права на культ тебе должно бросить мне вызов и победить! - сказала Синтафаэ, вставая из-за стола и напрягая мускулы словно для прыжка и мощного удара. Амарейя с восхищением отметила мастерство портного, что смог сшить наряд, который не разошелся по швам от такой нагрузки.  
Грозный облик матери заставил девушку съежиться и отвести взгляд.  
\- Ты могла бы сделать меня одной из суккуб-соправительниц, - шмыгнув носом, пролепетала Атсиамата, - это же частое явление.  
\- Еще чего. Чтобы первая же гекатрикса принесла мне твою голову, как трофей, говорящий о невероятно быстрой смене власти? Ты не была ни на одной тренировке уже пол периода, да ты и пяти раундов не продержишься на арене!  
Показная готовность лить слезы чуть не превратилась в настоящие рыдания. Девушка усилием воли подавила нахлынувшие эмоции и с вызовом посмотрела на Синтафаэ.  
\- Я твое единственное дитя, и ты... ставишь мне такие ультиматумы! - слезы предательски наворачивались на глаза девушки.  
\- Уже... не единственное...

5.  
Синтафаэ торжествующе достала из кармана жакета вещицу, похожую на зеркальце размером с ладонь, и приложила к низу живота. Атсиамата выглядела ошеломленной, даже Амарейя удивленно приподняла бровь. Голограмма показывала эмбрион эльдара.  
\- Твои широкие бедра хорошо маскировали твое положение. Ему уже почти период, - со знанием дела произнесла Амарейя.  
\- Да, скоро начнется фаза активного роста и тогда я не смогу нигде участвовать лично, - Синтафаэ ухмыльнулась, - так что стоит посвятить меня чуть глубже в твои планы, сестрица.  
\- Что вы с Алактелем задумали? - холодно спросила Амарейя.  
\- Показать нашей дочурке, что она более не единственный птенец нашего гнезда, и пора уже вставать на крыло. Либо ты помогаешь охранять наше гнездо, либо упархиваешь строить свое, - спокойным голосом ответила Синтафаэ. - Если бы я могла седеть от сильных переживаний подобно мон'кеям, то щеголяла бы уже с белоснежными волосами, твоими стараниями, Атсиамата! - голос суккубы звенел.  
\- Матушка, - в ужасе взмолилась девушка, понимая, что мать узнала о ее преступлении. - Это была лишь случайность! У меня есть запись со "счетчика убийств".  
\- Он же фиксирует лишь момент убийства? - удивленно произнесла Амарейя.  
\- М...мой показывает, я его сама улучшала, фиксирует столько времени, сколько я захочу. Я записала его смерть...Миледи, начиная с момента оскорблений, - запинаясь, обратилась девушка к архонту, - я могла бы делать подобные вещи, что лучше и функциональнее обычных.  
\- Трудиться подобно рабочим на фабриках, производящих оружие? Не бывать этому, - ответила Синтафаэ, скрывая гордость за технические дарования дочери. - Думала, я не узнаю! Ты убила одного из наследников архонта Шеннирит, она наш союзник! Благодаря Амарейе мне удалось свалить всю вину на банду гелионов и их покровителя, архонта Маэр'Гана, но ты чуть не начала войну своей дурацкой выходкой! - чтобы хоть как-то унять гнев, Синтафаэ обратно села за стол и вгрызлась зубами в жаркое из карнозавра, что был добыт на мирах экзодитов.  
Атсиамата, казалось, побледнела еще сильнее.  
\- Матушка...я...он меня оскорбил, я отказала ему в ухаживаниях, и он принялся поливать меня потоком брани, словно он с самых низов Сэк-Маэгры. Вот запись... - Суккуба видела, что девушка сейчас расплачется, не в силах совладать с бушующими эмоциями, но при этом умудрилась справиться со сложной техникой и подключить устройство.  
Часть Синтафаэ жаждала успокоить, утешить свое дитя, прекрасно помня, какой милой крохой та была и сколько счастья принесла, и сколь умной она стала. Другая же часть ее сущности прекрасно понимала, что нужно поставить девушку на место и показать, что пора юношества закончилась и нужно делать свои первые шаги во взрослой жизни.  
\- Впредь, с подобными проблемами будешь разбираться сама, - спокойным голосом ответила ей Амарейя, разглядывая голографический отчет о смерти наглеца и потягивая легкий алкогольный напиток, приятно подчеркивающий чувство сытости.  
\- Возьми себя в руки, Атси… - ласково проговорила Синтафаэ, используя ее детское прозвище, - мы не лишаем тебя поддержки, нашей помощи советом и делом, просто говорим, что ты уже должна строить свою жизнь, а не плыть по течению.  
Девушка подняла глаза на свою мать. К радости Синтафаэ они не были полны ярости или ненависти. Они молили о помощи. Атсиамата вскочила из-за стола и бросилась к матери, принявшей ее в крепкие объятия.  
\- Ты же... не оставишь меня...матушка, - прошептала девушка, осыпая поцелуями шею Синтафаэ.  
\- Нет, не оставлю, но дам хорошего пинка под твои прелестные ягодицы, чтобы ты наконец полетела, - голос суккубы был ласков, но одновременно строг, а объятья нежны, но крепки. Девушка поддалась эмоциям и сама нашла поцелуем губы матери. Страсть дочери поначалу удивила и захлестнула суккубу, но было не время отдаваться на волю этих порывов, ответ губ суккубы перевел поцелуй в чувственное равновесие.   
Уняв страсть дочери, Синтафаэ произнесла:  
\- Твои эмоции вкусны и нежны, но…  
\- Кто это будет? - спросила девушка, погладив низ живота своей матери, попутно устраиваясь у нее на коленях.  
\- Мальчик. Ему уже пришлось пережить суровую битву, - глаза Синтафаэ сверкнули в сторону Амарейи, - что закончила давнюю вендетту. Будет великим воином, раз смог пережить такое.  
\- Ты все не можешь забыть тот хитрый маневр, что заставил то Отродье Голодной Суки познать истинную муку? - ответила Амарейя, недобро посмотрев на сестру.  
\- Я скорее хотела бы более честной платы за мои старания. Ты недавно прибрала к рукам кабал "Пылающих Солнц", а я все жду, когда же ты со мной поделишься хотя бы частью их ресурсов.  
\- А ты участвовала в тех финансовых махинациях, которые сделали этих дураков моими должниками?  
\- Если бы у меня были требуемые фонды, я бы их вложила, но вскоре мне придется сражаться не с чемпионами генетически улучшенных мон'ки, а с жалким отребьем, что они зовут регулярной армией. Когда ты вновь пойдешь в реальное пространство, когда же знамена твоего кабала покроют собой планеты младших рас, унося богатую добычу? Ты заигралась, сестрица, твои интриги в Коммораге не принесут твоему кабалу славы, лишь наживут тебе врагов. Сейчас их уже множество, втайне опасающихся твоего возвеличивания. Где твоя осторожность и скрытность! Где так мною любимая жажда добычи! - пламенная тирада Синтафаэ вызвала удивление и восхищение даже у Амарейи, а сама суккуба была поражена своему красноречию.  
\- Впечатляющий образчик ораторского искусства. Могла бы дождаться обсуждения того вопроса, что я хотела поднять. Тогда бы у тебя было куда меньше причин злиться и кричать, - спокойным тоном ответила Амарейя. Подобное спокойствие заставило Синтафаэ напрячься и вспомнить худшие из раскладов, которые она ожидала от этой встречи.  
\- В чем же суть этого вопроса? - спросила Синтафаэ, стараясь сохранить хладнокровие.  
\- Генри Арчертон, - ответила Амарейя, растягивая звуки имени на готике.  
\- Твой скрытый кинжал вновь дал о себе знать?  
\- Он зовет нас на охоту. На битву, что превзойдет силой и красотой свершенное на Петримаре возмездие. Туда слетятся многие. Множество нитей ведут туда. Собратья с искусственных миров. Адептус Астартес и иные армии мон'ки, что зовет с собой Инквизитор. Орочий флот, манимый туда на битву Губительными Силами, подобно щиту от врагов закроют они главное зло от удара. Одно из порождений Прядущего Судьбы, Великого Змея Из-За Пелены, Архитектора Поражений, Владыку Обмана, Многоликого и Бестелесного, а также его Легионы. Головы вечно живущей змеи готовятся к отсечению, сестра! Ты встанешь под моими знаменами? - глаза Амарейи, казалось, горели внутренним огнем, настолько пламенной была речь.  
\- Буду. Как и всегда, - Синтафаэ хищно ухмыльнулась.  
\- Тогда благослави мой поход, - Амарейя встала из-за стола и жестом указала на ложе, что буквально недавно было полно страсти и похоти.  
\- С радостью, - Синтафаэ встала и поманила за собой ничего не понимающую Атсиамату. - твой корабль ждет тебя, и ты пойдешь с нами. Пора и тебе показать свои клыки...мой юный хищник.


End file.
